I love you, America
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Rin is a Jewish, German girl, forced to move from her home in 1935. As much as the fear of Hitler was evident, she still loathed living in New York. But she may not be alone. RinxLen Noncest! Len LenxRin
1. Prologue

**_Ich Liebe Dich, America_**

**_..._**

**_I love you, America_**

**_..._**

_~Intro~_

The flaxen haired girl stared in mild amusement at the gray forests outside of her window. The luggage in her arms seemed much smaller than before, with the large oak trees replaced with gargantuan trees of steel and glass. There was no one on the street to sell her breads, or cheese, or even flowers. Every seller was inside their nice, cool boxes of windows and gray. It utterly amazed her how four thousand miles away* from her little home in Germany so much could change. From five or six buildings in one city to at least twenty in one block; New York was quite odd in her opinion.

"Rin, did you get all of your sister's things?"

The twelve year old girl in beside her nodded up at her mother, finally looking away from the scenes around her. Her mother spared a quick glance from her novel to the blonde little girl in the bedding of worn blankets and wool. It was summer, but they needed to make all of their possessions as densely packed as possible, which resulted in two suitcases and a few items in their arms.

As a result, the little infant gave a mix between a giggle and some type of foreign language. Rin couldn't help but to smile at Neru, her little sister, 's innocent behavior. Rin somewhat envied that about Neru. Innocence.

Rin almost jumped out of her seat when the train came to a sudden stop, jerking everyone and everything forward. Rin's mother grabbed her hand and secured Neru into her arms, leading the small family to the exit of the crowded train.** Rin was scared to say the least. The amount of –rather smelly- passengers pushing, shoving, and yelling at each other over whelmed her. She subconsciously tightened her grip on her mother's hand. Within less than ten minutes, Rin was safely off of the train with all limbs still intact. It seemed like somewhat of a miracle to her.

"Ready to see our new house."

It wasn't a question, but Rin nodded anyway, she felt obligated to.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, the first title was "I love you, America" in German._

_I know what you're thinking…_

"_Damnit Kyuu, WHY THE HELL did you write another incomplete story when you already have about seven up!"_

_And here's what I'll say: "…Sorry?" –shot-_

_*The distance is actually, exactly: 3967.455 Miles away, which is 6385.000km. (From Berlin, Germany to New York, USA)_

_**I never rode(SP?) in a train before so if that's incorrect, please tell me._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_More than just a House_

…

It was indescribable. Rin just felt completely indescribable. She could pick out the pain, the loss, and the regret she felt in the pit of her stomach, but anything more would be impossible. She'd never felt so lost before in her life. She could only then, standing in front of her new "house" with her mother and sister, realize the difference between lost and lost. When she was six, she had left her crocheted doll her mother had given her at a market. She'd simply lost her favorite toy. But now, she felt as if she was in a sea of unknown, suddenly snatched away from her old, happy life. Yes, now she realized she was truly lost.

"It's beautiful, Rin!" Rin tried to fake a happy smile for her mother as they walked up the cobble stone steps to their new house, she would refuse to call it a home.

As they walked further along the steps Rin could finally see the dark blue of the ocean, right behind their house. Nobody was there; it wasn't as crowded like she imagined all of New York. Rin was surprised to see there actually was one house near theirs. It looked much newer than the two story, brick home she would be living in.

Rin had nearly tripped over her mother when she'd suddenly stopped at the front door. Rin's mother excitedly fumbled with the key and the small baby in her other arm before finally being able to unlock the door. It let out a load creaking sound as if it hadn't been opened in decades, and it probably hadn't.

Rin's mother stepped inside first before making an awestruck gasp as she looked around the room. Rin felt luck she didn't have asthma, with all the dust floating around and such. Through the fairly thick clouds of dust Rin could make out that the house was indeed fully furnished from the previous owners, and even included dishes and cooking utensils in the little kitchen.

"This is… amazing." Rin could see her mother near tears, most likely from the reasons they did move. Despite that she missed her small, one bedroom home in Berlin, she knew that the house meant so much more to her mother than she could even imagine and she was grateful for that. Even Neru seemed so upbeat and happy with a big grin on her puffy cheeks.

Rin's mother wasted no time in exploring every detail of the house, still in an exhilarated mood. Rin, however, had another idea on how she'd spend her first day there after almost a month of preparation and travel. "Mother?" Rin called. Her mother turned around with Neru still in her frail arms. "Yes, Rinny?" She asked with a smile that almost made Rin feel absolutely horrible for hating her house.

"May I go outside?" Rin's mother gave short "sure" and got back to cleaning and searching.

Rin wasted no time to head out of the door and to the vast wheat fields she'd seen around the house.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This story has so far turned out to be boring but I only wrote this for the last/next chapter. XD _

_Anyway, thank you for reading~ _


	3. Chapter 2

Looking up at the powdery blue sky, Rin wondered if the world could feel her pain. As odd as it sounded, Rin thought of a cloudless blue sky to be the one suffering most. Pretending to be happy for those around, she wondered if that's how she'll feel in a few days. Pretending to be happy in New York for her mother's peace of mind like a perfect actress. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit it scared her. If she did pretend, would she ever reach closure or feel content with her life? Or, would she just start lying to herself until she couldn't tell the difference?

Rin sighed and let herself fall to her knees in the middle of the field. _'Why must thinking be so hard?' _Rin pouted and poked a random little beetle she saw with a stick. If she were to lie to herself to the point of not even realizing it, would it _really _be so bad? Happiness IS what she wanted, right? As illogical as it seemed, she still couldn't help wanting honest happiness, not that she'd be able to tell the difference. Perhaps she was wanting her home in Germany again, whether her life was in danger or not.

It wasn't like she had many friends anyway…

Rin swallowed with a straining feeling. '_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care…' _she felt half disappointed at her own weakness. As if to prove her anger, she threw the stick as far and hard as she could… which wasn't very far at all.

It just wasn't right, she was the only Jewish girl that had to move to America of all places it seemed… Ada was a Jewish mother with four children and her husband but as far as Rin knew, she didn't move to America. In fact, she fled a long while away to Great Britain. Alban… and Alban was probably just sitting in his cozy bedroom of Switzerland reading a novel as usual. In the end, Rin felt trapped in the smallest box ever, yet in the largest at the same time. Her hope, nonexistent. Her dreams, unreachable. She was positive she'd prefer living in Berlin in fear for another nazi raid than in New York with her mother unknowingly stepping on her fallen heart.

"I really do hate you, America."

Rin sighed deeply and leaned down to lay on her back. She adjusted her dark blue dress for more comfort and discarded the matching blue ribbons from her hair. She may as well feel comfortable for the small amount of time she had of solitude. Dinner would be ready soon; she could smell the spatzle being prepared from where she lay. Her mother must be in a very good mood to cook anything other than their usual pfefferpotthast. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't blame her mother for being so cheerful.

Rin was in thought about tomorrow's dessert when she heard the snap of a twig, possibly the stick she'd thrown only a few yards away. Rin quickly sat up in alert, only taking time to adjust her dress again so her "business" wouldn't be completely exposed to the possible creeper's eyes. When she finally looked up from her dress she nearly gasped.

Her eyes connected with almost identical cerulean eyes and her breath felt suppressed in her throat. Her mouth hung open, words couldn't describe the moment anyway. Only about two yards away was a boy about her age with a very bold blush upon his cheeks. He was in a nervous position, and dressed in the same colors as Rin, just not in dress form. His blonde hair matched hers perfectly as well as his skin tone. She wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be her identical twin brother… but she wasn't exactly sure if he was American or not…

Rin waited patiently as he made a small noise before speaking very quietly.

S-sprechen Sie D-Deutsch? Ich wei nicht gut E-Englisch sprechen…"

Rin blushed and had to take a few seconds to find her voice and stop gawking at him.

"Ja…" Was all she could manage to say at the moment.

He gave a smile that nearly took her breath away, as cliché as it was.

"Ich bin Len."

At that moment, Rin decided New York wasn't so bad… In fact, she might end up loving America… or just Len in America. She blushed at the thought and motioned for him to sit next to her anyway when she noticed the golden Star of David around his neck…

_A/N: Not the original ending, but oh well. Story is boring as hell anyway. Finally done with it~!_


End file.
